Sortie au parc
by Ilunae
Summary: Il était rare pour lui et Kacchan d'avoir un jour de congé en même temps. (Pour la Twin stars week.)


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Quatrième jour de la Twin stars week. Prompts : Automne + famille.

* * *

Il était rare pour lui et Kacchan d'avoir un jour de congé en même temps. Il fallait dire que le métier de héro était très prenant. Il fallait tout le temps assurer la sécurité de la ville.

Ils devaient souvent se lever très tôt. Parfois, ils devaient travailler très tard voire toute la nuit. Les vilains pouvaient attaquer à tous moments. Ce n'était donc pas facile tous les jours.

Izuku n'en aimait pas moins son travail. Cela avait toujours été son plus grand rêve de devenir un héro. Tous les jours, il pouvait sauver les gens. Il sentait qu'il faisait une différence dans son pays.

Il était d'autant plus heureux qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir réussi. Ses anciens camarades de classe et amis étaient tous devenus de bons héros. Izuku était fier d'eux.

Puis, il y avait Kacchan. Il avait toujours su que son ami d'enfance deviendrait un grand héro. Tout petit, il avait été toujours très doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas travaillé. Au contraire, Kacchan s'était toujours entraîné dur pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Ils travaillaient très souvent ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des héros professionnels. Tout le monde les appelait le Wonder duo. Cela avait aussi été son rêve d'être un héro avec Kacchan.

Izuku adorait donc son travail. Il était cependant toujours content quand il avait un jour de congé. Cela lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec son mari et leur fille, Sekai.

Après s'être marié avec Kacchan, Izuku avait été sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux de sa vie. Puis Sekai était née et, sa vie avait été bouleversée.

Il avait désormais une raison de plus pour se lever le matin et faire son travail. Il donnerait tout pour elle. Sekai était toute sa vie. Son monde.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de faire une promenade au parc avec les chiens. Le temps était parfait pour sortir. Ils étaient en automne mais, il ne faisait pas encore trop froid. Il y avait un peu de soleil.

Ils avaient laissé Sekai tenir la laisse de Lord. Kacchan tenait celle d'Explosion qui était aussi excité que d'habitude. Pendant ce temps, Izuku s'occupait de Murder et Zero.

Une fois au parc, ils décidèrent de lâcher les chiens. Explosion partit tout de suite en courant. Il fut suivi par Zero. Izuku ne s'en faisait pas cependant. Les chiens revenaient toujours quand ils les appelaient.

"Hé ! Attendez-moi !" fit Sekai avant de partir à la poursuite des deux chiens.

Izuku et Kacchan allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc pour surveiller tout ce beau monde. Murder vint se coucher auprès d'eux comme à son habitude. Lord se tenait un peu plus loin.

Il regardait Sekai et les deux autres chiens en train de jouer. Il aboyait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux allait un peu trop loin à son goût. C'était incroyable comment il savait se faire obéir.

Izuku soupira et regarda le paysage. Les feuille des arbres avaient commencé à tomber. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Tout ce orange lui faisait penser à son mari.

Il vit Explosion passer devant lui toujours en courant comme un fou, faisant voler des feuilles sur son passage. Il ne s'épuisait jamais, celui-là. Derrière lui, Zero et Sekai tentaient de le rattraper. Ils n'étaient pas assez rapides, cependant.

Izuku eut un sourire. Sekai était le portrait craché de Kacchan quand il était plus petit. Débordante de vie, excitée à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles choses, toujours prête à faire les quatre cents coups.

Ils continuèrent de courir comme cela pendant un moment. Zero fut le premier à se fatiguer. Il s'arrêta de courir et, vint s'allonger à côté de Lord pour se reposer.

Sekai continuait d'essayer de battre Explosion à la course. Elle était loin derrière lui mais, elle refusait toujours d'abandonner. Elle était bien comme Kacchan sur ce point.

"Aller Sekai-chan !" cria Kacchan. "Tu peux le faire !"

Quand l'heure de rentrer arriva, l'enfant était tout essoufflé. Elle n'avait pas réussi à rattraper Explosion une seule fois. Ses joues couvertes de taches de rousseur étaient devenues rouges. Sekai fit la moue.

"Il court trop vite ! C'est pas juste !"

"T'en fais pas Sekai-chan !" lui dit Kacchan. "Tu pourras le faire un jour ! Faut juste que tu continues de t'entraîner !"

"Tu crois vraiment, Papa Kacchan ?"

"Bien sûr ! T'as ma fille, après tout !"

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sekai. Elle serra ses deux petits poings.

"D'accord ! Je vais continuer de m'entraîner dur !"

Izuku pouffa de rire. Elle avait l'air d'être très déterminée. Il était vraiment fier d'elle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
